


I'm Here Fore You

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling, M/M, billy has a breakdown, he's comforted by his male partner, omellete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: You come home to Billy having a breakdown and comfort him.
Relationships: Billy Lenz/Male Reader, Billy Lenz/Reader, Billy Lenz/You, Male/Male - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	I'm Here Fore You

The moment you came home, you knew something was wrong. The television wasn’t playing, there were blankets strewn about, and there was a burnt smell coming from the kitchen. You hung up your coat on your coat rack and put your keys in the bowl on the table a few feet away from the door. You hear silent sobbing throughout the empty house, making your heart shatter in sadness. You slowly pick up the blankets and place them on the couch. You turn the volume up on the cartoons that are playing on the television. You head into the kitchen and see burnt eggs in a pan that had been thrown in the sink. You turn off the burner and chuck the burnt eggs in the trash.

You hear a few bangs in your room, along with some yelling and crying. You follow them and see your bedroom door slightly ajar. You push it open gently, stay as quiet as possible. You see Billy sitting Indian style, hugging himself and rocking back and forth as he sobs. Your gaze softens when you see the state he’s in. You leave the room and go into the living room, grabbing one of the heavy blankets. You return to the bedroom and squat down in front of Billy, placing the heavy blanket around his shoulders.

“Hey… What’s the matter?” You ask him gently, placing your hands on his cheeks. You wipe away his tears with your thumbs as you lock eyes with his water-filled, red, puffy ones. You give him a gentle kiss on his forehead as he sniffles. “You can tell me anything, Billy.  **_I’m Here for You._ ** ”

“B-Billy wanted to make Pretty [Redacted] something to eat because h-he always t-takes care of Bi-Billy,” He tells you as more tears fall from his eyes. “Billy burnt the eg-eggs,” He lets out another sniffle before continuing. “Billy jus-just wanted to take care o-of Pretty [Redacted].” You give him a gentle smile and place another gentle kiss on his forehead.

“It’s okay Billy. Everyone makes mistakes. Thank you for trying though, I am happy that you thought of me when I was gone,” You tell him, kissing both of his cheeks, not caring about their dampness.

“Did… Did Pretty [Redacted] think of Billy?” He asks you, his eyes and tone hopefully. You let out a small, happy chuckle.

“I always think of you, Billy. I can’t ever get you off my mind,” You place your hands on his shoulders and rub them gently. Billy lets out a giggle and starts to mumble incoherently. You make out a few “Can’t get Billy off his mind” and “Always thinks of Billy” from him. “Billy, if you want, I can help you cook. We can have eggs even.”

“Billy would like that…” Billy says before trailing off, mumbling again. “Pretty [Redacted] is going to help Billy.” Billy starts to repeat “Pretty [Redacted]” as you help him stand up, abandoning the blanket on the floor. You lead Billy out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

You take out the eggs, milk, butter, cheese, ham, green peppers, and tomatoes. You stand behind Billy and guide his hands as you help him dice the ham, cheese, green pepper, and tomatoes. You set the aside and show him how to beat two eggs with a fork in a measuring cup. You grease the pan with butter on medium-low heat. “Take the measuring cup and pour the eggs in… That’s it! You’re doing so well, Billy!” You praise Billy as he pours the eggs into the pan. “Now you add your green peppers, ham, and tomatoes, okay?”

Billy nods his head quickly and adds the diced foods. You guide him as you help him roll and snugly fold the omelette to form an oval. You make sure the seam is turned town and plate it. With one down, there is only one to go. You stay behind Billy and guide him whenever he looks back to you, telling you he wants help without saying a word. Billy ends up doing most of the work on the second omelette with you praising him for doing so well. You turn the burner off and set the pan off to the side to cool.

“See, wasn’t that easy?” You ask him as you put a forkful in your mouth, enjoying the taste. Billy nods quickly and shovels forkfuls in his mouth.

“Billy wants to do this again. Billy liked cooking with Pretty [Redacted],” Billy tells you, smiling widely.

“You can do this whenever you want, Billy. Preferably when I’m here. Remember if we mess up, we can just try again, okay?” Billy lets out a giggle, making you chuckle. You both finish your omelettes and place your plates in the sink. You lead Billy into the livingroom. You lay down on the couch and let Billy lay on top of you, wrapping his arms around you tightly. You place you hand on his back and rub it gently, lulling him into a peaceful sleep. The cartoons continue to play and slowly start to get quieter as you too fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
